The present invention relates to a supercharged engine.
For example, JP2014-025476A discloses an engine having a supercharger and fuel system components (top injectors) all of which are disposed on a front side of an engine body, and the fuel system components are located above the supercharger to be spaced therefrom.
Incidentally, when a supercharger and a fuel system component, such as a fuel pump, are to be disposed on the same side of an engine body, in consideration of the influence of heat damage, etc., the two components may be disposed on an intake side of the engine body. If a vehicle equipped with the engine having such a structure receives a collision load, the supercharger may move in relation to the vehicle and come in contact with the fuel pump. Therefore, the fuel pump is required to be protected from the supercharger in order to ensure more safety.
For this, the fuel pump and the supercharger may be spaced apart from each other as described in JP2014-025476A, but such a structure is inconvenient for reducing the size of the engine. Especially when the fuel pump is disposed above the supercharger as in the structure of JP2014-025476A, the fuel pump approaches an engine hood by the spaced distance, which causes an inconvenience in that if the hood is deformed by the collision load, the deformed hood may contact the fuel pump. Even if the hood is sufficiently spaced apart from the fuel pump, the position of the hood from the ground becomes relatively high, which lowers aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle, and as a result, a traveling resistance increases.